


Apples

by SongficSenpai



Series: Death Note Songfic [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Apples, Gen, Musicals, Song Parody, Songfic, West Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original song is "Maria" from West Side Story.</p>
<p>This song is a love song from Ryuk to Apples. (Funny note: My original idea was love song from Ryuk @ Apples)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or West Side Story in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Apples**

Ryuk: Apple

The juiciest food I ever had

Shinigami: Apples, Apples, Apples, Apples

Ryuk: A food better than all in Shinigami realm

Shinigami: Apples, Apples, Apples, Apples, Apples, Apples

Ryuk: Apples, I’ve just eaten Earth food called apples

And suddenly apples, will never be the same to me

An apple, my favorite food is Earth apples

And suddenly I’ve found how juicy an apple can be

An apple, bite it and you hear a loud crunch

Bite it and you feel the juice run out, an apple

I’ll never stop eating Earth Apples

Apples, Apples, Apples, Apples, Apples, Apples, Apples, Apples

An apple, bite it and you hear a loud crunch

Bite it and you feel the juice run out, an apple

I’ll never stop eating Earth apples

The juiciest food I ever had

Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)


End file.
